Minotauro
Douglas Miller (born April 20, 1982) is a fictional professional wrestler signed to PGW, where he performs under the stage name Minotauro. Early life Not much is known about the early life of Douglas Miller. The only stories that have been told are strange and deranged. The most comprehensive story told to date involved experiments, BDSM, three matadors, white rhino horn, and a Peter Venkman action figure. Since becoming Minotauro, he has been likened and compared to in sightings as a mythical creature. During his time in Latin America, he was found roaming the streets homeless, emaciated, and hungry. Often seen rummaging through the garbage, he was mistaken for the Chupacabra on more than one occasion. We think it's safe to say that maybe it's better that we don't know the complete story of the origins of Minotauro. Professional wrestling career Early Career A career in professional wrestling was unexpected for Minotauro. Coming of age in a smaller frame, Minotauro started as a luchador and wore a mask. His pale and emaciated appearance worked well in establishing his first persona, Drug Miller. It was soon evident that the opportunities given weren't ones he could refuse. Now seen for his potential, he was imprisoned and subject to nothing but heavy metal, more dangerous experiments, and darkness. Unfortunately for his captors, Their obsession with creating a monster became their undoing when Minotauro gained the strength to escape, leaving nothing but bodies in his wake. That's when he met Mr. 100% and together, they made their way to the U.S. where there was work for a monster among men with a witty mouthpiece at his side. Pro Ghetto Wrestling (PGW) Personal life Minotauro has no attachments * Notable Tattoos ** Dahmer Project Logo In wrestling * Finishing moves ** Entry Wound (Spear) * Signature moves ** Iron Claw ** Iron Claw Slam * Managers ** Mr. 110 ** Z-Yeti * Wrestlers managed ** Mr. 110 ** Z-Yeti * Nicknames ** "Minotauro" ** "The Millertaur" ** "Minotaur" ** "The Monster" ** "The Bull" ** "Drug Miller" * Entrance themes ** "Rhyno" * Stable(s) ** "The Dahmer Project" * Enemies (Arch-Nemesis) ** None Championships & Accomplishments * PGW ** World Heavyweight Championship (2x) ** Wu-Tang Tag Team Champion (10x) Move-set Gallery Closeup 2K18 - Minotauro (no mask).png Closeup 2K18 - Minotauro.png Closeup 2K18 - Minotauro 2.png Screenshot 2K18 - Minotauro 1.png Screenshot 2K18 - Minotauro 2.png Greenscreen 2K18 - Minotauro (side).png Greenscreen 2K18 - Minotauro (back).png Name Info 2K18 - Minotauro.png Personal Info 2K18 - Minotauro.png Traits 2K18 - Minotauro.png Entrance 2K18 - Minotauro.png Victory 2K18 - Minotauro.png Download If you want to create this wrestler in your game, follow these instructions: 1. Click link below and download. 2. Go to https://wwe2k18.2k.com/ (or just google "wwe 2k upload") 3. Sign in to your gaming profile (xb1, ps4, etc.) 4. upload images (face photos, 512x512, and 1024x512 for show names and banners) 5. Go to 'Community Creations' Tab in WWE 2K 6. Go to 'Image Manager' 7. Download images 8. When creating superstar, title, arena, etc., when prompted to add an image; choose 'image', then choose 'custom image' 9. Place custom image wherever you want. https://drive.google.com/open?id=17B0Z0i5sI8uWRgd_j_hzJF28QMYDwenN Category:Wrestler Category:Superstar